Secret Love Story
by Faychimen
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tak pernah direncanakan. Bagi Jimin, bertemu dengan Yoongi adalah sebuah anugrah. Jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi membuat Jimin mempelajari banyak hal, juga menyadarkan Jimin bahwa cinta tak semanis yang ia kira. / Chaptered / BTS FanFiction / MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy / Based on Little Mix's "Secret Love Song"
1. Chapter 1

**When you hold me in the street**  
 **And you kiss me on the dance floor**  
 **I wish that it could be like that**  
 **Why can't it be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Love Story, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship**

 **Warning : Newbie, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL, NSFW, Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tak pernah direncanakan.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi mengumpat dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan penampilannya yang begitu memalukan― dengan mengenakan seragam waitress berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi dengan renda berwarna putih. Yoongi mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendek yang terasa begitu sempit dan tidak nyaman, berusaha agar setidaknya rok itu dapat menutupi lututnya. Oh, seandainya ia bisa memilih, Yoongi pasti lebih memilih telanjang saja daripada harus mengenakan pakaian memalukan ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apa saja pada saat hari ulang tahun kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya tiba hari ini, hari ulang tahun kakaknya. Permintaan konyol kakaknya membuat Yoongi hampir ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini, karena ia harus mempermalukan dirinya ditengah umum seperti sekarang. Ya, permintaan kakaknya adalah ia ingin memiliki adik perempuan, ia ingin melihat sosok Yoongi sebagai adik perempuannya, berkeliaran di kafe miliknya, dengan seragam waitress.

Tapi sudahlah, perasaan malunya sudah terbalaskan demi membahagiakan sang kakak. Apalagi mengingat reaksi kakaknya yang begitu senang saat melihat Yoongi berbalut seragam waitress dan terus membangga-banggakan betapa menggemaskannya adiknya. Memang Yoongi juga sedikit takjub dengan penampilannya saat menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin di ruang ganti, apakah Yoongi memang selalu terlihat manis seperti ini? Sedikit kepercayaan diri tertanam dalam dirinya. Tapi nyali Yoongi menciut seketika ketika ia mulai berkeliaran di dalam kafe, melayani pelanggan, dengan seluruh mata memandang kearahnya yang tengah berbalut seragam perempuan.

Satu-satunya hal yang Yoongi harapkan adalah, tak ada seorangpun yang mengenali dirinya.

.

.

.

"Jimin-hyung, perut Kookie tiba-tiba mules. Kookie mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tatapan Jimin masih fokus kearah waitress yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya― Jimin hampir setiap hari mengunjungi kafe ini, dan sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini tentunya. Waitress kaku yang terlihat begitu tidak nyaman berada dalam balutan pakaiannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi. Langkah kaki Yoongi yang lebar membuat rok pendeknya sedikit terangkat, dan Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit pucat dari paha dan betisnya yang begitu mulus, begitu mengagumkan, seolah sengaja menunjukkan diri untuk menggoda Jimin. Biasanya, kalau Jimin mengunjungi kafe bersama Taehyung, mereka berdua sering menggoda beberapa waitress yang datang menghampiri mereka. Berbeda ketika ia datang bersama Jungkook, seperti hari ini. Namun kini Jimin memiliki kesempatan ketika Jungkook permisi ke kamar mandi.

Jimin segera melambai kearah waitress yang tak lain adalah Yoongi. Dengan langkah cepat, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Kakaknya mengajarkan pada Yoongi bahwa senyuman itu dinamakan dengan 'senyum bisnis'.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu, baik Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bertukar pandangan. Jimin kemudian berdeham dan mengeluarkan suara, "Dimana kalimat 'Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?' untukku?" Tanya Jimin menuntut.

Yoongi bukannya menjawab, ia justru malah menatap Jimin dengan tatapan malas, seolah ingin mengatakan 'Kalau kau tidak ingin memesan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulang saja.'.

Menyadari reaksi acuh dari Yoongi, Jimin sedikit terkekeh dan mencoba untuk menggodanya. Sungguh, ketika Jimin menatapnya dari dekat, ia semakin terpukau dengan paras cantik waitress dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang mungil, matanya yang sayu, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipis yang menggoda, rambut berwarna mint yang terlihat begitu lembut, dan jangan lupakan kulit mulusnya yang seputih susu, membuat Jimin ingin menyicipinya.

"Ehm, baiklah.. Aku memesan tubuhmu, nona~"

Sebelum Yoongi kehilangan kesabarannya yang tipis, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Jimin yang sepertinya hanya menggodanya, tak berniat untuk memesan sama sekali. Namun, sesaat ketika Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin dan berusaha melangkah menjauh, ia merasakan tangan seseorang meremas lembut bokong Yoongi.

Reflek tubuh Yoongi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Jimin dan langsung meninju rahang kiri Jimin dengan menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya, hantaman yang begitu keras, hingga Jimin terjatuh dari kursinya. Yoongi melangkah mendekati Jimin yang terduduk di lantai dan menindih tubuhnya, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Jimin, ketika tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk melancarkan pukulan lainnya. Bersyukur waitress dan waiter yang lain melerai mereka berdua. Beberapa dari mereka menahan kedua tangan Yoongi dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yoongi yang kemudian berdiri dan menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"Brengsek."

Begitulah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi kepada Jimin. Yang kemudian Yoongi meludah kearah Jimin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sosok Jimin yang masih terduduk di lantai dan memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut. Beberapa saat kemudian, salah seorang waiter membantu Jimin untuk berdiri dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan Yoongi barusan. Sebagai informasi, Jimin merupakan pelanggan tetap yang sering mengunjungi kafe tersebut, tak heran mengapa banyak waiter dan waitress yang mengenali Jimin.

.

Selagi menunggu Jungkook, Jimin hanyut dalam lamunannya. Ketika ia menyadari pemilik suara yang menyebutnya 'Brengsek' semakin membuatnya tertarik. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang menggoda, bahkan suara beratnya yang seksi juga begitu menggoda. Tapi, apakah memang ada perempuan dengan suara seberat itu dan kekuatan seperti itu? Jimin mengelus-elus pipinya yang menjadi lebam, masih terasa berdenyut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook kembali dari kamar mandi dan langsung mendapatkan sosok Jimin yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya. "Hyung? Pipimu kenapa begitu?"

Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapatkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya. "Ah, tidak. Barusan aku dicium kucing liar."

"Hm. Kau bahkan lebih memilih dicium kucing liar daripada kelinci?" Dengus Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak begitu paham dengan kalimat Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kelinciku yang disini yang paling manis!" Jimin kemudian mendekap tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Kemudian membawa Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah keributan yang baru saja dibuatnya, Yoongi segera melarikan diri ke ruang ganti dan melepas pakaian waitressnya. Tak lama kemudian, kakaknya yang mendapat laporan dari salah seorang waiter masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan menemukan sosok adiknya yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi, aku tak seharusnya memaksamu untuk memakai seragam perempuan." Ucap Min Yoona, kakak Yoongi, yang juga merupakan pemilik kafe tersebut.

"Tidak nuna, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Sudah membuat keributan di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh memberiku permintaan lagi besok."

Yoona langsung mendekap tubuh mungil adiknya dan mengecup sayang dahi adiknya yang tertutup oleh poni, "Tidak, Yoongi. Sudah cukup. Terimakasih atas hadiah ulang tahunnya Yoongi, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Hadiah? Aku tidak memberimu hadiah apapun.."

"Keberadaanmu disini adalah hadiah terindah bagiku, Yoongi." Yoona kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi Yoongi. "Sekarang, pulanglah duluan. Kau pasti lelah."

.

.

.

"Whoa! Sepertinya kau berhutang cerita kepadaku, Jim?" Taehyung kini menghampiri Jimin dengan lebam yang terlihat samar di pipinya, ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah, menuju kelas yang sama. Baik Jimin dan Taehyung merupakan sahabat yang sudah bersama sejak masih menduduki bangku Sekolah dasar, hingga akhirnya mereka berada di kelas yang sama pula, kelas satu di Sekolah Menengah Bangtan.

"Kau habis berkelahi?"

"Mengerikan, Tae. Aku dihajar waitress baru di kafe biasa saat aku menggodanya tadi malam." Jimin masih merasakan denyut di pipinya yang lebam. Ia tak sempat mengobatinya sama sekali, karena tadi malam ia baru tiba di apartemennya begitu larut setelah mengantar Jungkook terlebih dahulu dan langsung terlelap begitu bertemu dengan ranjang di kamarnya.

"Ap― Ku pikir kau sedang sibuk tadi malam. Kau pergi ke kafe tanpa aku, cih." Decih Taehyung sedikit kesal. Seperti biasa, Taehyung selalu mengunjungi kafe yang sama bersama Jimin. Namun tadi malam Jimin mengaku ia memiliki urusan sehingga tak bisa menemui sahabatnya di tempat biasa.

"Aku tak berbohong masalah urusan itu― Aku pergi ke kafe bersama Jungkook, asal kau tahu."

"Mwo? Kupikir kau dan Jungkook sudah putus." Cetus Taehyung sedikit menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Memang sudah." Jimin mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan lainnya dari Taehyung, yang sepertinya masih bingung.

.

.

.

Taehyung berkali-kali melirik kearah jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan segera berakhir.

"Jim, sepulang sekolah nanti kau tidak ada kegiatan klub kan?" Taehyung mencolek Jimin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Hm. Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke klub musik ya?"

Taehyung yang bergabung dengan klub musik, dan Jimin yang mengikuti klub olahraga. Dari pagi hingga siang, mereka selalu berdua. Hingga setiap kegiatan klub, mereka berpisah. Kemudian, ketika malam hari, mereka bertemu lagi di kafe biasa tempat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Namun, kegiatan klub olahraga biasanya diadakan pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kelas dimulai, atau ketika pulang sekolah pada hari-hari tertentu. Sedangkan kegiatan klub musik selalu diadakan hampir setiap hari. Dan Taehyung sering mengajak Jimin ikut dengannya ke ruangan klub musik, hanya sekedar menemaninya dan melihat-lihat latihan mereka.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang klub musik dan melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, dan mendapat sambutan sunbae-sunbaenya yang ternyata menunggu kedatangannya. Tahun ini, entah mengapa murid kelas satu yang bergabung dengan klub musik hanya Taehyung seorang, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Disusul dengan Jimin yang juga sudah familiar dengan sunbae-sunbaenya karena ia tergolong sering mengunjungi klub musik, walaupun ia bukan bagian dari klub musik.

"Yo! Jim, Tae! Kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi!" Sambut Hoseok, murid kelas dua, menyambut Jimin dan Taehyung dengan ramah.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat dan berusaha menempatkan diri di― Tunggu― Apa ia tak salah lihat?

Jimin mendapatkan sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di lantai, tanpa mempedulikan kedatangan Jimin dan Taehyung, dengan tatapan yang masih fokus kearah layar smartphonenya. Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi di mana?

Setelah menatapnya dari ujung hingga ujung, Jimin mulai menyadarinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil, matanya yang sayu, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipis yang masih terlihat menggoda, rambut berwarna mint, dan juga kulit seputih susu― Astaga! Pemuda ini adalah waitress yang digodanya tadi malam!

Jimin memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati pemuda yang diyakininya adalah sunbaenimnya, dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, walau pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, tanpa dipersilakan.

"Ehem. S-sunbaenim?" Jimin mencolek pundak Yoongi yang kemudian melepas pandangannya dari smartphone dan beralih kearah seseorang yang menyoleknya. Betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat menyadari pengunjung brengsek yang meraba bokongnya tadi malam, kini berada tepat disebelahnya.

Melihat dari ekspresi terkejut Yoongi, Jimin semakin yakin bahwa Yoongi adalah waitress yang digodanya tadi malam. Astaga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jimin, menggoda seorang lelaki selain Jungkook.

"Jimin? Kau mengenal Yoongi-hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang menyadari Jimin sudah duduk disebelah Yoongi.

Jimin hanya menggeleng.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, kenalkan, ini Min Yoongi, teman sekelasku. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan klub musik kemarin, Jim." Jelas Hoseok berusaha mengenalkan Jimin dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak suka, seolah menyalahkannya karena seenaknya saja menyebutkan namanya.

"Yoongi.. Jadi namamu Yoongi, eh?" Jimin bergumam tidak jelas sembari menatap sosok disampingnya yang ternyata sudah memasang wajah masam dan dengan tatapan tajam menatap kearah Jimin.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu? Kau seharusnya memanggilku 'sunbae', bocah sialan."

Jimin menelan ludah, mendengar kalimat pedas yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi, membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi malam, ketika ia dihajar hingga lebam dan disebut 'Brengsek'. Ah, ya. Jimin seharusnya meminta maaf.

"Sunbae.. Yang tadi malam.. Aku minta maaf, sungguh.."

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu, bocah sialan?"

"Aku punya nama, asal kau tahu. Namaku Park Jimin." Jimin menghela nafas berat, ketika ia menyadari bahwa sebegitu marahnya Yoongi kepadanya.

"Aku tak peduli." Ketus Yoongi, kembali meraih smartphonenya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Entahlah, sosokmu yang berbalut seragam waitress terlihat begitu menggoda. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau adalah seorang perempuan."

Kini Yoongi yang menelan ludah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang menyaksikannya mengenakan seragam perempuan kini berada satu gedung dengannya, berada satu ruangan dengannya, dan berada tepat disampingnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur, tatapannya kosong, tak lagi menatap smartphonenya atau apapun itu. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, smartphonenya terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman tangannya.

"Sunbaenim?"

"Kemari kau, bocah." Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan klub saat itu hanya memandang heran dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Bukankah tadi Jimin bilang ia tak mengenal Yoongi?" Tanya salah seorang di ruangan tersebut.

.

Yoongi yang kini diliputi dengan kepanikan mengira bahwa Jimin datang ke ruang klub musik, hanya untuk menemuinya, hanya untuk mengancam Yoongi si waitress. Dengan gusar, Yoongi mengacak rambutnya hingga semakin berantakan, "Apapun itu, aku memohon padamu untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam, tentang aku yang mengenakan seragam konyol itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memaafkanmu karena sudah melecehkanku."

Jimin menghela nafas lega saat Yoongi menerima permintaan maafnya. "Tentu sa.." Tiba-tiba saja, pemikiran licik Jimin terlintas di benaknya. ".. Tidak, sunbaenim. Aku tak mungkin melupakan parasmu yang begitu menggoda dibalut oleh seragam waitress. Bagaimanapun, kurasa tidak ada kesempatan kedua kalinya melihatmu dengan seragam itu. Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mengabadikan momen itu di dalam memoriku, benar?" Jimin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Katakan, apa maumu, bocah?!" Yoongi mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, menahan diri agar tidak menghajar sosok dihadapannya lagi.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus. Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian tadi malam, tapi aku akan tutup mulut. Dengan syarat.." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat disebbelah telinga Yoongi, ".. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya Yoongi kembali ke ruang klub.. Tanpa Jimin.

"Yoongi? Mana Jimin?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran, memikirkan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diluar.

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda tak tahu― sekaligus tak peduli. Kemudian Yoongi langsung meraih smartphonenya yang tergeletak di lantai, karena tadi ia menjatuhkannya tanpa sengaja dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hm?" Taehyung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar-getar. Ia menghernyitkan dahinya saat membaca pesan yang dikirim Jimin.

Aku pulang duluan.

.

.

.

Demi apapun yang terjadi, Jimin hanya ingin istirahat sekarang. Setibanya di apartemennya, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sesekali Jimin meraba wajahnya yang lebam dan bengkak― Yang benar saja, Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah penawarannya dan malah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi yang mengejutkannya, Yoongi justru mengangkut tubuhnya yang terkulai di lantai, kemudian menggotong tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju klinik sekolah. Setelah menyerahkannya pada penjaga klinik, Yoongi langsung pergi menginanggalkannya. Dan setelah ia merasa lebih baik karena sudah diobati, Jimin memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Ah, seandainya saja Yoongi yang mengobatinya.

Hm.

.

"Jim, kau harus segera datang ke kafe!"

Jimin langsung mengenali pemilik suara cempreng terdengar dari sambungan teleponnya. Ia melirik kearah smartphonenya dan membaca ulang tulisan yang tertera, "Hoseok". Ah, betapa gigihnya sahabatnya itu. Padahal Jimin sengaja mengabaikan puluhan panggilan masuk dari Taehyung, dan kini ia berhasil membuat Jimin menjawab panggilannya melalui smartphone Hoseok.

"Hoseok-hyung bersamamu?"

"Eh.. Yah, justru malah dia yang mengajakku kesini. Ayolah, Jim, kau juga harus bergabung dengan kami. Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Oh, ya. Kau harus―"

"Aku akan segera datang." Jimin kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon agar sahabat cerewetnya tak terus-terusan ngoceh. Kan, kasihan Hoseok-hyung kalau pulsanya sampai habis. Hm.

Hanya mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam polos dan celana jeans pendek, Jimin langsung meraih kunci motornya dan bergegas menuju kafe langganannya.

.

.

.

Jimin langsung menemukan sahabatnya bersama Hoseok yang tengah bercakap-cakap di depan pintu kafe, dengan sebuah bingkisan yang dipegang oleh Hoseok.

Jimin melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih asik mengobrol hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Jimin, hingga akhirnya dehaman Jimin membuat mereka melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Jim, ayo cepat!"

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan heran, ketika sahabatnya malah langsung masuk kedalam kafe disusul dengan Hoseok. Memangnya ada apa? Menyuruhnya untuk cepat? Yang lebih membuat Jimin heran adalah, mereka tidak menempatkan diri di salah satu meja, justru langkah Taehyung menuntun menaiki tangga, dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"Tae, tunggu dulu. Untuk apa kita kemari?" Taehyung menarik tangan Taehyung yang hendak membuka kenop pintu.

"Oh, astaga! Aku belum memberi tahu, ya? Oh, ini salahmu karena mematikan teleponnya tiba-tiba." Gerutu Taehyung yang kemudian disambung oleh Hoseok yang menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kemarin Yoona-nuna ulang tahun." Penjelasan singkat Hoseok menjelaskan semuanya. Jimin dan Taehyung sangat mengenal kafe ini, mereka juga mengenal para waiter dan waitress, bahkan mereka juga mengenal pemilik kafe ini, Min Yoona. Tapi Hoseok? Siapa sangka ternyata sunbaenimnya ini juga mengenal Yoona. Padahal, sesering apapun Jimin mengunjungi kafe ini, dia tidak ingat ia pernah melihat Hoseok di tempat yang sama sebelumnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung membuka kenop pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, "Saengil chukha hamnida~!"

Yang dicari malah tidak ada di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Namun justru yang membuat Jimin kaget, adalah siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang menghajar Jimin dua kali, Yoongi.

Yoongi tak kalah kaget, saat melihat sosok Jimin yang berdiri disamping Taehyung.

"Eh? Yoongi, Yoona-nuna mana?" Pertanyaan Hoseok akhirnya mencairkan suasana.

"Di kamar mandi." Yoongi mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah tahu rencana Hoseok dan yang lainnya justru nampak tidak kaget dengan kedatangan mereka, kecuali Jimin.

"Ah.. Kejutannya kurang meriah nih.." Taehyung sedikit menunduk dan memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, sosok yang dicari-cari akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu juga. "Loh? Hoseok? Tae? Jimin?" Sedikit bingung dengan ruangan pribadinya kini dipenuhi oleh wajah yang dikenalinya.

"Saengil chukha hamnida, nuna~" Taehyung dan Hoseok berucap serentak, disusul oleh Jimin yang mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Astaga~ Kalian mengingatnya~" Yoona meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipinya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf telat, nuna. Oh ya, ini hadiah dari kami." Hoseok menyerahkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Yoona dan langsung diterima oleh Yoona dengan semangat.

"Boleh kubuka? Boleh kubuka?"

Hoseok dan Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan. Sementara Jimin masih mematung. Antara ia yang tak tahu perencanaan perayaan ulang tahun yang tiba-tiba ini, dan mengapa Yoongi bisa berada di ruangan pribadi Yoona. Ia tak bisa menjawab seluruh tanda tanya yang ada di benaknya, justru semakin dipikirkan, semakin membuatnya kebingungan.

.

Sementara Yoona masih sibuk dengan kado hanbok yang dibawa Hoseok, Jimin mencuri kesempatan untuk berbisik pada Taehyung, "Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu, Tae."

"Oh ya. Aku belum bilang kalau Yoongi-hyung itu adiknya Yoona-nuna?"

"Serius?" Mata Jimin membulat dengan sempurna, membuat wajahnya terliha lucu. Kaget, tentu saja. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, wajah Yoona dengan Yoongi memang mirip, yah walaupun perbedaan sangat terlihat jelas diantara mereka berdua. Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang imut dan tubuhnya yang mungil, sedangkan Yoona dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dewasa dan lekuk tubuhnya yang.. Yah, tubuh ideal seorang wanita.

Kembali dengan Jimin yang kemudian menatap Yoongi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap secara intens oleh dongsaengnya, membuatnya menjadi risih. "Apa?!"

Kaki Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang tengah duduk di bangku meja kerja Yoona. "Hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan hobi cosplaymu. Lagipula, itu privasi, kan?"

"Hobi? Hobi apa katamu? Cosplay? Jangan membuatku menghajarmu lagi." Desis Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam kearah Jimin. Agak lega, karena Jimin berjanji akan menutup mulut― Walaupun ia tetap harus waspada terhadap dongsaengnya, Yoongi bersumpah jika sewaktu-waktu Jimin mengingkari janjinya, ia akan segera mematahkan leher Jimin.

.

Perayaan ulang tahun Yoona kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pesta soju, ide ini dicetuskan oleh Taehyung. Benar-benar Taehyung, memanfaatkan keadaan dengan kesempatan minum soju gratis.

Setelah berjam-jam sibuk dengan botol-botol soju yang mulai berserakan diatas meja, bahkan hingga beberapa menggelinding jatuh ke lantai, membuat Jimin melupakan Yoongi begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Yoongi juga bergabung dalam pesta soju tersebut, dan sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, padahal ia belum menghabiskan satu botol.

"Aigo.. Aku seharusnya tak membiarkan Yoongi ikut pesta soju. Ia terlalu mudah mabuk." Gumam Yoona, penyelenggara pesta soju yang tidak ikut meminum soju sama sekali― kemudian ia membelai pipi adiknya yang sudah tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Jimin yang kebetulan berada di dekat Yoona mendengarkan gumamannya dan menyadari kalau Yoongi sudah ambruk duluan. "Sebaiknya Yoongi-hyung diistirahatkan saja dulu." Sahut Jimin kemudian.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengantar Yoongi pulang? Aku ragu meminta tolong pada Hoseok dan Taehyung." Kekeh Yoona yang menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang berlomba menghabiskan soju paling banyak. Setelah ini, mereka pasti akan mabuk berat. Kebalikan dari Yoongi, walaupun Jimin sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol soju, namun ia tetap terjaga. Jadi, Jimin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dipercayakan Yoona saat ini.

Yang kemudian Jimin menyanggupi permintaan Yoona dan menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Yoona, "Aku akan megantarnya naik taxi. Aku titip sepeda motorku malam ini, ya?"

Setelah itu, Jimin mengendong tubuh Yoongi di punggungnya dan memberhentikan salah satu taxi yang kebetulan lewat. Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi yang sudah terlelap di bangku penumpang di belakang, sementara Jimin duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah bangku supir.

Ketika kemudian Jimin menyadari.. Ia lupa meminta alamat rumah Yoongi.

.

.

.

Tak ada pilihan lain kan?

Akhirnya Jimin membawa Yoongi ke apartemennya dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang di kamarnya sesegera mungkin. Jimin duduk di bangku meja belajar yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sosok Yoongi yang terlelap, dengan wajah polosnya, begitu off-guard. Sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi yang menghajarnya di kafe ataupun Yoongi yang menghajarnya di luar ruang klub. Kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam kini tak memancarkan sinar dari manik coklat sayunya. Surai mintnya berantakan, begitu pula dengan kemejanya yang basah terkena tumpahan soju. Dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit basah, hingga ke dagu. Jimin jadi berpikir, seliar apa pemuda ini minum soju?

Yoongi sedikit mengeram ketika salah satu jemari Jimin mulai menyentuh bibirnya, membelainya dengan lembut. Astaga, bibir tipis nan lembut Yoongi terlihat begitu menggoda. Tak ada salahnya menyicipinya sedikit, kan? Hm.

Sesaat setelah Jimin menautkan bibirnya dengan bibr Yoongi, ia merasakan sensasi yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya. Jimin baru saja hanya sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, hingga akhirnya ia menginginkan lebih.

Jimin menetralkan bibir Yoongi yang masih terasa soju, dengan menjilatinya lembut dan mengulumnya. Entah sejak kapan, Jimin sudah menaikkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya, menindih tubuh Yoongi, dengan kedua lengan hingga sikunya menumpu di kiri dan kanan kepala Yoongi, agar ia tidak menimpa tubuh mungil yang tengah terlelap dengan pulasnya. Kecupan beralih ke salah satu pipi Yoongi. Kecupan yang diselingi dengan beberapa jilatan dan gigitan lembut, membuat Yoongi beberapa kali mengerang. Kemudian Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, memberi beberapa gigitan dan hisapan lembut, hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Yoongi yang seputih susu.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka kelopak matanya dan menangkap suasana tempat tidur yang begitu asing baginya. Yang kemudian ia dibuat terkejut ketika ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari samping. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ia menyadari bahwa pemilik tangan, adalah seorang Park Jimin, dan dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang berbaring diatas ranjang yang sama, tanpa berbalut selehai benangpun.

.

Sebuah tonjokan mendarat dengan indahnya di rahang kiri Jimin dan menimbulkan lebam di pipinya, yang sebelumnya sudah hampir sembuh. Seketika itu pula, Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya sembari memegani pipinya yang berdenyut, dan langsung mendapatkan sosok Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH SIALAN?!" Yoongi mencengkram kedua pundak Jimin, membuat Jimin terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya, menahan diri agar tangannya tidak menghajar Jimin lagi.

Jimin yang kini terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya menatap wajah Yoongi, seseorang yang sudah membuat tidurnya begitu nyenyak, dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Yoongi sudah menarik salah satu tangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya, sudah siap menghajar Jimin kapan saja.

Yoongi yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, meluncurkan kepalan tangannya, yang kemudian ditangkap oleh telapak tangan Jimin dengan sangat tepat. Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa berbuat semauku di kafe ataupun di sekolah. Tapi kali ini, kau tidak bisa berbuat semaumu di kamarku." Seringaian Jimin membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri, apalagi ketika setelahnya Jimin mendorong tubuhnya, hingga Yoongi terbaring lagi di ranjang, dengan Jimin yang menindihnya lagi.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
